This invention relates generally to a mounting and positioning device for an optical element such as a lens, mirror or wave plate which has an optical center. The invention relates particularly to a positioning device for an optical element which has a center that must be maintained on the longitudinal axis of a beam of electromagnetic radiation such as a laser beam while allowing the orientation of the lens as a whole to be adjusted relative to the beam.
Many types of adjustable optical positioning devices have been developed, most of which have a limited range of adjustment positions. In some cases, the fixture which supports the optical element can only be moved within certain planes. Other mounting and positioning devices employ ball and socket connections for providing limited universal movement of the holding element which holds the optical element. However, none of the prior art optical mounting and positioning devices provide for universal adjustment of the optical element while maintaining the optical center of the optical element at the same position and space. The optical element is used in conjunction with other devices in an optical system such as a device for transmitting a beam of radiation and a device for receiving the beam of radiation. The positioning of the optical element relative to other devices in the system is critical. If the orientation of the optical element relative to the other devices in the system is changed or adjusted, means must be provided for keeping the center of the optical element on the axis of the beam of radiation or means must be provided for adjusting the beam transmitting and receiving devices. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art optical mounting devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the present invention to provide an optical positioning device which provides universal positioning of an optical element relative to a beam of electromagnetic radiation while maintaining the center of the optical element in a fixed position in space.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an optical positioning device which utilizes a universal ball and socket connection wherein each adjusting movement of the optical holding element is a rotary movement about the center of the optical element.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an optic positioning device which enables the optical element to be easily repositioned while maintaining the center of the optical element at a fixed point and to rigidly secure the optical element once it has been positioned.
It is another object of the this invention to provide an optical positioning device in which the optical element can be rotated completely about a vertical axis which extends through the center of the optical element and which optical element can be pivoted about said center in any vertical plane, regardless of the position of the optical element relative to the vertical axis.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an optical positioning device which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.